Promise
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: SPOILERS for Promise! Oneshot songfic. Clois.


**Title:** Promise

**Author:** Edel

**Spoilers:** _Promise_.

**Disclaimer:** They weren't mine when I posted my last fic, and they still aren't…

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Read it to find out. Yet another songfic. What can I say? I like em, lol. I've had this idea for a week now, and I'm just after writing it out. Enjoy! Feedback and karma are love! Hehe! Song is 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. Sorry for the crappy title!

* * *

The congregation stood as the organ began to sound out music, and turned to face the doors that had burst open. Clark failed to keep a grin off his face as he watched Lois march up the aisle, a frown marring her face. When she passed his pew, she flashed him a quick smirk before continuing up the rest of the walkway. She was followed by Chloe, albeit at a much slower pace, who, like Lois, was decked out in a wine coloured, figure-hugging gown. She smiled softly at Clark as she walked by. And now… it was the inevitable. Clark took a deep breath, and steeled himself.

Lana started up the aisle, a smile gracing her lips as she caught sight of Lex at the altar. Her gaze momentarily rested on Clark, but then it landed back on Lex again, and part of her knew that everything would be alright, that this was the right choice. As she reached the altar, she glanced at Chloe, who returned the smile. Clark knew he should keep an eye on the ceremony, but it still hurt somewhere deep down. Not as much as he thought it would, but he was still wounded.

He nearly started in surprise when he caught Lois looking at him. She looked away for a moment, embarrassed at being caught. Then she returned his gaze, and smiled at him, as if to reassure him that it would be okay. And so he made it through the rest of the ceremony, thanks to some supportive glances and smiles from a certain reporter.

* * *

Chloe and Lois were chatting animatedly by the drinks table when Clark approached. The ceased chatting as he stopped beside them.

"How are you holding up?" Chloe asked.

"As well as can be expected," he answered with a shrug. He paused as Lana appeared beside them. "Congratulations," he said, and he found that a part of him meant it. She beamed at him.

"Thank you." She turned her head as the pianist announced that it was time for the newlywed's first dance. "Excuse me, but I think I'm needed."

She moved in the direction of the dancefloor, where Lex was waiting, hand outstretched. For the next couple of minutes, everyone watched silently as man and wife danced together for the first time, the piano releasing a soft, romantic melody. The music died down and the room briefly rang out with the sound of clapping as the couple finished their dance.

Then, the band that Lex had arranged to perform at the wedding, Lifehouse, took to the stage and began playing a song. Both Luthors signalled for the guests to join them on the dancefloor. Chloe smiled as Jimmy appeared, his hand outstretched.

"Milady, would you care for a dance?" Chloe giggled.

"Why yes, kind sir!" She turned and shot Lois a smile over her shoulder as she gleefully moved into Jimmy's arms. Leaving Lois and Clark.

Alone.

They both sighed simultaneously and looked anywhere but at the other. Clark found his gaze resting on Lana. He then looked at the groom who he discovered was also staring at him. For a few moments, neither broke the stare. Then Clark nodded at Lex and gave him a brief smile. Lex nodded back and broke their gaze.

Lois, meanwhile, had caught Chloe's eye, and was mouthing furiously at her. Chloe nodded in the direction of Clark as Jimmy spun her around and indicated that Lois should ask him to dance.

"What?!" Lois whispered loudly. She caught herself. "Fine!" she mouthed. She braced herself.

"So," she began, turning to face Clark, "what do you…" she trailed off. Before her, Clark held out his hand, a serious look covering his face.

"Lois Lane, will you dance with me?" She let a small smile briefly cross her lips as she gave him her hand, his large hand engulfing her smaller one. That was all the answer he needed as he guided them to the dancefloor, their gaze never leaving each other.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Clark swung her into his embrace, and her breath hitched as they began to quietly sway to the music.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
_

_  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Lois smiled at Chloe who beamed at her. She also saw that Lana seemed pleased at the picture herself and Clark presented.

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Meanwhile, Clark was fighting an emotional battle within. He couldn't help _but_ remember the last time he held Lois in his arms… it was torture. He knew it would be as soon as the idea to ask Lois to dance popped into his head. He had been arguing with himself about it when he glanced over at her and saw her looking out at all the other couples. He found his heart aching at the sight of her looking so… alone and before he knew it, he was asking her to dance. And god help him, but it felt so right.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Lois swung her gaze back to Clark and caught him staring at her. She was left breathless at the look in his eyes. She felt him move closer, until all she knew was _him._

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

* * *

_

**End.**


End file.
